Queen of the Castle
by Lauren3313
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based on prompts from you! Send them on tumblr ( or on here! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

One-shot based on this prompt from always-stana-castle on Tumblr: Alexis-Beckett moments :) thank you!

* * *

"It's so good to be home finally," Kate sighed as she sat down on the couch in the loft. She stretched her arms over her head and let out a long yawn. Alexis sat down next to her.

"So, how do you feel?" the young girl asked her stepmother with a hopeful smile.

Kate smiled. "Honestly, I've never felt better." Alexis skeptically raised an eyebrow. "No, really!" Kate laughed. Just as she was about to explain, Castle walked into the living room, having unpacked their bags. His hair was tousled in just the way Kate liked it and he had changed into pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He looked adorable.

But what made Kate's heart flutter at the scene was the tiny baby Castle cradled in his arms. He walked over and sat between his daughter and wife, making careful movements so as not to wake the baby.

Alexis reached over and gently brushed her thumb over her brother's nose and mouth. "I just can't get over how cute he is," Alexis whispered.

"Me either," Castle grinned. "He's absolutely perfect." After a minute of silence consisting of staring at his son, Castle handed the baby over to his wife. He stood up and yawned.

"I'm gonna head to bed. G'night." He leaned down to kiss his daughter's head followed by Kate's.

"I'll be there in a minute," Kate called as he exited the room. She stared down at her precious baby.

"So are you going to go back to work soon?" Alexis asked quietly.

"Yeah I'll be back in a few weeks. It just sucks knowing how much I'm going to miss while I'm at work every day. I'm scared he'll grow up thinking I love my job more than I love him," Kate confessed.

"Kate," Alexis said. Once her stepmom looked up at her, Alexis continued. "There's no way Dad will let him grow up thinking that. You and I both know he's going to tell this little guy about you all day long."

Kate smiled, because she knew Castle would do just that. "Alexis?" Kate asked. Alexis hummed her response, so Kate continued. "Would you like to watch him sometimes? I just... I want him to be close to you."

"Of course!" Alexis beamed. "I'd love to be as big of a part of Charlie's life as you'll let me."

Kate handed Charlie over to his big sister and stood up. "I want him to grow up and be just like you, Alexis." Kate leaned down and gave Alexis a one-armed hug. Alexis gently rocked her baby brother and kissed him on the forehead. She cautiously stood and handed Charlie back over to her stepmother.

"Goodnight, Kate," Alexis said as she walked towards the door.

"Night, Alexis," Kate yawned as she walked to her and Castle's room. As Kate reached the door to the room, she heard the front door close.

"Hey little guy, time for bed now." The baby began to fuss. "Don't worry Charlie, your big sister will come visit soon." The baby stopped crying and his eyes fluttered closed. "That's right buddy, you have the best big sister ever. And the best Daddy ever. I love you, Charlie," she whispered as she lowered him into his crib and then proceeded to climb into bed.

* * *

I know this was short but send me more prompts please and thank you! :) All reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous prompt from Tumblr: Angsty fic - post Kate's shooting - about how she survived three months without him and Castle survived without her**

* * *

Kate startled awake and sat up, sweat moistening her forehead. A dream. It was only a dream. But it was all too real.

_She looked over to Castle, standing beside her. A gunshot rang out. She heard Castle yell her name and felt him tackle her. But this time it wasn't her that was shot. No, no, it was much worse than that. She rolled Castle onto the ground and checked his pulse. _

_"Castle! Castle, stay with me. I... I need you Castle. Please... no.." Kate sobbed as Castle's eyes rolled back. Sirens. All she could hear was sirens. All she wanted to hear was Castle's voice._

It was a dream, Kate told herself. Castle was safe, probably at home. Oh God, she misses his so much. But she wasn't ready to face him yet. She had to fix herself first. All she wanted to do was tell her that she loved him too. But it would have to wait.

Kate laid back down in her bed and wrapped her arms around one of her pillows. She inhaled its scent, wishing with all of her heart that it was Castle's scent she was smelling and his torso she was wrapping her arms around. Tears stung her eyes and she let them fall. Thank God Castle wasn't here to see her so vulnerable.

* * *

_Dear Kate,_

_I never knew what it meant to miss someone until now. Words can't even begin to describe how I feel right now. My heart aches for you. I want you to be better so I can see you again. But that's so selfish of me. If I were a good man, I would stay away from you. It's my fault you got shot in the first place. I pushed you into researching your mother's murder. This is my fault and I feel guilty for that, I really do. I know that what's best for you is for me to stay away from you now. And that's exactly what I'll do because you deserve to be happy._

_I love you, Always_

_Rick_

Rick leaned back from his laptop and sighed. He pondered whether or not to send the email. He finally pressed the button. A window popped up on his screen that read "Email saved to drafts". Castle clicked on the "Drafts" folder and scrolled through the dozens of emails he had written to Kate but could never bring himself to send.

He shut his laptop with a sigh and strode over to his liquor cabinet. Tears forming in his eyes, he drank until the pain went away.


End file.
